Seth and Jono
by SilverDawn15
Summary: What happens when two orphans get adopted by Seto and Joey but a DNA test shows that they're actually their sons! What also happens when they're all sprung into the past to see a family quickly fall apart? Will the twins help the family get back together with their new items or will they lose their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh

Seth and Jono

Chapter One: Orphanage

"I just don't get it," A ten-year old boy with brown hair that looked a bit lighter and piercing amber eyes said out loud before he took a bite out of a cookie in his hand as he sat on a revolving chair. "I just can't figure it out." He finished the cookie before turning around to see the other looking out the window instead.

The other was another ten-year old boy with a mop of blond hair that looked a bit bright and playful blue eyes was barely listening to his brother's rant as he looked out the window to something that caught his eye and was entranced by it. "What is it?" The brunette asked as he stood beside his brother and was shocked.

In the backgrounds of the orphanage were two lizards, but these lizards had wings! One lizard was a very pale blue, easily mistaken for white, with red eyes and had two horns that leaned towards the back of its head, which was more narrow than the other lizard's, and had a leaner build for speed while its wings were thinner than the other's.

The other lizard was pure black with blue eyes, its head was slightly rounder but still somewhat narrow and instead of having horns, it had two claw-like scales on each side of its mouth, it was a bit broader than the other but still lean, built for defense and endurance rather than speed, but its wings were longer than the other's so that was built for speed.

The two looked around before seeing the two and fading out of existence, and no one else saw them. "Jono? Jono!" The brunette shouted as he shook the blond, making him snap out of his trance. "Were those-" "A Red Eyes White Dragon and a Blue Eyes Black Dragon." Jono finished as he stared unblinking at his twin.

"Stop with the staring!" The brunette shouted, scaring Jono and making him blink. "You know that creeps me out!" A loud pounding at the door caught their attention. "What's going on in there you brats!?" The manager, a young lady in her twenties who was only in the orphanage to find single guys, shouted angrily as she stood outside the door.

"Nothing Ms. Hanou!" They shouted, tensing before hearing her walk away. She was the rudest manager in the orphanage, she would abuse them, starve them, tell them to 'go to hell' even though they already knew what that meant, and make them either sleep in the backgrounds when they were telling the truth or sleep next to the dumpster when they were lying, either way she was a horrible manager.

"Seth calm down," Jono said as he watched his twin pace around the room. "We'll find a way out of here." They weren't even assigned a room like the other orphans, all they had for a room was the spare janitor closet that she stuck them in the day they turned five and left them in there until the janitor opened it later at night to find two exhausted, already asleep, boys and threatened to call the orphanage owner.

"How?" Seth asked as he looked at him worried. "She doesn't even let us see anyone who comes to adopt a kid. I think we're suppose to die by her hand." If there was one thing different about the twins, besides their features, it was their personalities.

Jono was playful, smart-alek, liked to talk back, and brash too but put him and his brother in a new environment and he goes in his hidden 'Big Brother' mode. Seth was smart, cautious, playful, and a bit brash too, depending on the situation, but put him and his brother in a new environment and he acts like a lost puppy, he even whimpers when strangers get too close to him!

"We'll think of a way," Jono said before looking at the computer Seth was using earlier. "Have you figured out how we can get Ms. Halibut to get us to see a pair of parents?" Seth sat back in the chair and looked at the screen. "No," He said in a defeated voice. "I tried setting up appointments, changing parts of her schedule, even sending her an e-mail but it's either locked or she can erase it."

* * *

The next morning Inuhoozuki Hanou was dead bored, she sent the brats outside, she starved the two troublesome, troublesome in her mind, brats without breakfast, and she cleaned the orphanage from floor to ceiling, okay maybe not the basement but she can get the two troublesome brats to clean it and lock them in there.

She was too wrapped up in her plan to even notice a pair of parents in front of her. "Excuse me?" One parent asked, snapping her out of her thinking to notice them. "Is there something I can help you two with a child?" She said in a fake happy voice, all she wanted was a single guy with loads of money.

"We just want to see what kind of kids there are here for us to adopt." The other parent said in a business-like voice. "And how about instead of a kid you can have me?" She asked in a flirtatious voice, invoking the other parent. "Hey!" They shouted as the male parent restrained them.

"Just show us the kids." The man ordered in a threatening voice and she rolled her eyes while scoffing. "Fine." She said as she led them to the backgrounds while she still planned two boys' sleeping arrangements.

* * *

**For any critics, Red Eyes White Dragon and Blue Eyes Black Dragon are mine, along with the twins Seth and Jono. Inuhoozuki's name is Japanese for 'black nightshade' since I pictured her to have a poison-like personality to find hot single guys and to leech off their money.**


	2. Author Note

I can't figure out what to write next, so I'll take ideas from anyone.


	3. Chapter 2

Yugioh

Seth and Jono

Chapter Two: Adoption

Seto Kaiba and his husband Joey, who was now a Kaiba, looked around the backgrounds to see the kids stop what they were doing to stare at them. "Why don't you look around?" Seto asked Joey as the latter nodded and walked around the grounds, the kids now ignoring him in favor for his husband. He got used to it for the past five years ever since they got married. Mokuba still has no idea of how they fell for each other or of how they're still married. He sighed and looked around until he saw the white-haired manager from before, who led them to the background, yell at two kids, both boys and similar to him and his husband, before one snapped at her and she slapped him hard and he could hear her clearly now. "SAY THAT AGAIN AND YOU BOTH WILL SLEEP OUTSIDE DURING THE WINTER WITH NO FOOD FOR THE SEASON!"

She stomped away as one of the boys, a brunette with amber eyes, help the other boy, a blond with blue eyes, sit up and check over the bruise he was now supporting. The closer he got to the duo the better he could see the bruises on them and how thin they were. Did the manager do this everyday? That must be harsh for them. Poor kids.

"You two okay?" He asked as he kneeled to their height, well they were sitting, and flinched on the inside as the brunette instantly went behind the blond. "It's okay," He said as he reached out to them. "I won't hurt you." The brunette calmed down and peeked from behind the other before their eyes widened as they looked behind him. He turned around to see what got their attention...and saw the Blue Eyes Black Dragon and the Red Eyes White Dragon before they turned into a red light and a blue light and launched themselves at the boys. The brunette got hit with the blue light while the blond got hit be the red light. Somehow the lights didn't get any of the other kids attention for some reason.

After the two lights disappeared, the two blinked a couple times before noticing that nothing happened to them. "Are you two okay?" Joey asked as he helped them up and noticed that they were dirty, scrapped, and scratched all over, and too thin for their age, or ages. "We're fine," The blond kid answered calmly. "We suffered worse."

_'How can someone do this to them?'_ Joey thought as he took one of their hands and led them over to his husband. "What's your names by the way?" He asked curiously. "I'm Joey." The two looked at each other before looking back at him. "I'm Seth and this is my twin Jono." The brunette answered, still a bit scared. "No last names?" Joey asked, suddenly coming to a stop. "No," Jono said bitterly. "Ms. Hanou thought that we were no good for last names, or even first names! She swears at us, she starves us, she abuses us, and when we tell the truth we sleep out here but if we lie...WE SLEEP NEXT TO A DUMPSTER IN A NEARBY ALLEYWAY!" He shouted the last part but no one paid attention.

Then she stomped over.

"I'm sorry about them," She said in a fake voice that he detected. "They are unavailable to be adopted forever." She said the last word under her breath but he still heard. The two stood silently looking between her and him until she gripped their wrists almost hard enough to break them. She dragged them away as Seto walked over to him. "Those two?" He asked as they watched the dark purple-eyed, white-haired manager went into the shed, came out with a metal bat, and stomped towards Seth and Jono before she started hitting them with the bat and they never made a sound. It was like they were already used to the abuse, maybe it happened occasionally.

But her using the bat on them was the last straw.

* * *

"WHAT?!" She shouted as the duo returned to the reception desk and asked, well Seto demanded, to adopt Seth and Jono. "They aren't available to be adopted!" She shouted at them but they were completely unfazed. "They are irresponsible, rude, the most deceitful kids I have ever looked over, and they steal too!" After she shouted at them, they knew that she was lying instantly.

"We saw you hit them with the metal bat from the shed," Seto said calmly as her face went white. "So don't think after this we won't be calling Child Support." She stared at them and ran her thoughts through her head at lightning speed. She needed those two brats to pay for what they did, she needed the payment their parents left for her when they left them at the doorstep. "I just want to help them," Joey said softly as he looked at his hands, which were on his lap. "They're special kids." That set her off instantly. "They are nothing but standby until I get my payment from their parents! The ones that dropped the two on the doorstep with a single note! _'You'll get your payment.'_ What the hell does that mean?! Either way, those two will get what they deserve until I get the payment!"

"Where are they?" Seto asked as his voice was laced with venom. Ms. Hanaou looked at him scared and shocked before regaining her previous composure. "I have no idea of what you mean." She replied bitterly as she glared at him. "Jono said something about sleeping next to a dumpster..." Joey said to himself before he remembered what came out of the alleyway next to the dumpsters.

"OH NO!" He shouted before running out of the orphanage. "Did those brats tell him about their sleeping place next to the dumpsters..." Ms. Hanaou said to herself, unaware that Seto was in the room and could hear her clearly. "Dumpsters..?" He muttered before also remembering what came out of the alleyways around this time. He went out of the building before hearing shouting and ran towards the sound. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" A voice shrieked as he saw Joey, but there was something wrong. Joey was staring at the alleyway in fear, and once Seto reached him and looked too...let's just say that he was surprised. Two ten year old boys, one was a brunette and the other was a blond, were being cornered by two gangsters although they were in worst shape than the boys.

One took a step towards the brunette, who was cowering and whimpering like a dog, as Seto looked closer to see the bruises and one sprained wrist on him before the blond kicked the dude where it hurts. "LEAVE SETH ALONE YOU BASTARDS OR ELSE!" He shouted furiously before suddenly clutching his head. He was in even worst shape than Seth was.

He suddenly collapsed and that's when the two gangsters noticed Joey and Seto there and immediately ran way since Joey was a black belt in karate. "Are you two okay?" Joey asked but was too late since the brunette passed out too.

* * *

"Wha?" Seth asked as he woke up then closed his eyes again as bright light shone in his direction. He slowly got used to it and looked around...to discover that he was in a hospital. He looked to his right and saw Jono already awake and was staring out the window on the right wall. On the table stand on his left had a note along with two duel disks and two packs of cards.

He had a hard time grabbing the note since his left wrist was in a sling and tried numerous times to grab it with his right hand. Just as he got it he looked to his right and noticed Jono staring at him curiously. "Oh stop your staring!" Jono blinked in response before staring at the ceiling instead. Seth looked at the note but couldn't see it clearly until he held it away from his face.

_Here are a couple of gifts from Seto and me, I told him about the encounter with the two dragons in the backgrounds. And when we brought you two to the hospital I found a card in each of your pockets, I put them at the top of each deck we supplied with the duel disks. Hope you have fun! Joey._

"Well that was nice of them." Seth said as he finished reading before a nurse came into the room. "Okay, just a few more minutes then you two are free to go." She said as she looked at her clipboard. She then took their heartbeat rate, urinal tracts, vitals, and reflexes. "Great, back to the Wicked Bitch of the Orphanage..." Jono muttered knowing Seth heard him because he heard laughing from him.

* * *

Just as they stepped foot onto the orphanage grounds, a ear-piercing scream reverted through the air. They cautiously walked towards the glass doors and saw Seto and Joey talking to an infuriated Ms. Hanaou. The glass was soundproof though so they couldn't hear them until they opened the door to be bombarded with "THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU TAKE THEM UNTIL I GET MY PAYMENT!"

"Um... excuse me." A voice said behind them and they looked to see who it was. It was a girl with the same white hair as Ms. Hanou but she was nineteen with silver-blue eyes that was watching them sacredly and was shaking slightly. "C-Can I speak to my sister?" She asked before realizing that they just got here and that they were ten years old. She led them into the lobby and instantly Ms. Hanaou's eyes lit up in fear. "N-Nekola?!" She shouted as the younger walked towards the counter before pulling out her wallet and threw a wad of cash on the counter. "This is the payment I promised you," Nekola said as the others stared at her in shock. "The twins were there by coincidence after I left the note, so DON'T EVER TAKE IT OUT ON THEM INUHOOZUKI!"

Ms. Hanaou gulped as she looked at her sister fearfully. Even though Nekola was three years younger she was still scared of her since...well let's just say that if you get on Nekola's bad side watch out. The twins went through their decks, completely ignoring what was going on until a card in their decks shook them to their cores. For Seth; the card that he was looking at was the Blue Eyes Black Dragon, the same one that merged with him. And for Jono; the card that he was looking at was the Red Eyes White Dragon, the same one that merged with him.

"O-okay," She said as her younger sister glared at her. "I'll get the adoption papers."


End file.
